Zelda Crossover Fanfiction: Links Beyond One (Paused)
by IIxBENJIROxII
Summary: ***SKYWARD SWORD & FOUR SWORD CROSSOVER*** A black tornado had forced Link into finding out what lies below the clouds. In need of self defense, Link pulls the Four Sword without a seconds thought. Now Link must work with four other of himself in order to keep this 'curse' a secrete from the residents of Skyloft until they can return to normal, but is that as easy as they think?
1. Chapter One: The Storm

~*I dedicate this first part to Madi for pushing me to write!*~

The rain has only began to pour down harder since I started my training earlier. Not just any rain either, no, this rain is as cold as snow but feels like sharp ice pellets when the droplets pound on my skin. As much as I hate being out in this weather, I can't even compare myself to my loftwing.

Poor guy, has to be out flying with me on his back in this weather. It almost seems abusive towards him. But trust me, training today was definatly not my idea. Actually, training is almost never my idea.

My best friend, Zelda, always tells me I must work harder if I want to become a Knight and protect the residents of Skyloft. I've been attending the Knight Acadamy for awhile now and I can ace all the written tests but when it comes to the physical testings... Well, you can say I look like a total loser next to some of the other students.

It's not only me that can't cope with all the physical training, my loftwing can't always preform his best either. Especially in this weather. He keeps shaking and shivering and all he had protecting him is his feathers...

We land in the plaza. I can't stand to watch him suffer in the cold, out here soaking wet. It is getting kind of dark out anyway. I watch my loftwing fly off before heading to the acadamy.

I run for the bottom floor doors and twist the knob_. 'Damn...' _I think to myself. '_Locked out again...'. _Freezing and wet, I attempt to climb the ledge for a faster way to acess the top floor door but my fingers are so cold that I can't get a grip. Even if I did then I'd probally slip off because of the water.

Noticing how the sky intensly darkend, I make my way all the way back down the stairs and up another set_. 'This is probally the most exersice I've had in months,' _I grab ahold of the railing after almost slipping_, 'most dangerous workout...'. _

I twist the door knob and I feel heat finally return to my body. "Link!" I am instantly interupted from my reuniting with heat. "Hey! Arn't you cold?" He asks me. I nod my head_, 'No kidding, Pipit, I think im actually turning blue..'. _

"Your soaking wet. You know, you better go change those clothes before you catch a cold!" Says Pipit, joyful and smiling. Once again I nod my head, but walking away this time. _'Nooo, I wanted to stay in these...' _

I close my bedroom door and as quickly as I can, I begin practically peeling my basically frozen clothing off of me. A weight has literally been lifted from me once all the cold, heavy, soaking wet clothes are removed. My skin gets this weird itching feeling but I fight the erge to skratch. Insted, I push the clothes aside for now and hop into my nice, cozy, warm bed.

_'I wont fall asleep...' _I tell myself. _'I'll just lie here until I've warmed up...'_ I think. _'I really need to study...'_ My brain knows that but my body doesnt. Insted of _'Just five more minuites...'_ of warming up I am suddenly hit by a wave of tiredness and I'm not getting a second wind.

"Link!" Someone is calling out. "Link! Wake up!" They call out again. "Hmmm...?" I tiredly manage to moan out. "Ugh, what a mess! You can't pick up your own clothes, or even have the decency to put more on after?" Asks Zelda.

Zelda always wakes me up if I'm not awake early enough. Not only does she take it apon herself to be my alarm but she also has a thing for complaining about me in some sort of way when she does. "Link..." She calls out once again.

"Mhmm..." I moan out, still extreamly tired but I know for a fact that once she has me awake she will not let me go back to bed. "It's a nice day out," She starts, "And you have the Wing Ceremony tomorrow," _'I know where this is heading...' _I think to myself.

"So... Wake up! Lets get some early morning practice in for you! The more training the better!" She smiles.. I honestly can't say no to her. Rubbing my eyes, I sit up. "Good, your up! Now, get dressed and meet me in the cafeteria!" She says before gently closing my bedroom door. I do as told. I get dressed, but before leaving I place the drenched clothes in the landry bin, then exit my room.

Its gotta be sometime around 9:30 because breakfast in the cafeteria is still being served. Its a rare occasion for me to actually be awake to attend breakfast... and lunch... but I usually am always awake for dinner. Last time I showed up at breakfast I fell asleep at the table.

"Look who's here!" Says a certain someone with weird, gravity defying, red hair. "Hey Groose, did you break him last time you pounded in his face?" Says another guy, the blonde one of the three, Strich. "Maybe he thinks its 10 at night, not in the morning..." Questions the short, black haired one, Cawlin.

"Guys, guys. Get real. He's here to try and impress! Well I'll get one thing straight, boys, that Zelda will never be impressed with a wimp like Link until he can lift **at LEAST** 20 pounds... But me? The all mighty Groose can lift over 200!" Groose attempts to flatter himself. Him and his friends sit at their table giggling for awhile. _'I can lift 20 pounds...' _I tell myself. My concentration is back on who matters, my best friend.

I sit with Zelda at another table and I listen to her talk while we wait for our food to be done. She loves to talk, and I guess its a good thing that im more of a listener than a speaker. She always has new things to tell me, and Skyloft isnt a very interesting place with exciting things happening all around. Zelda can make a simple thing like the plot of a book sound like the greatest thing you will ever hear about. Zelda is the reason why I took an interest in reading.

We eat our food and she talks while it settles for a few minuites. Out of all the topics there is she keeps bringing up one, the surface.

"Havent you ever woundered about it, Link?" She asks me. Of course I wounder about what could be under the clouds but I'd never actually take it up to go check it out for myself. That would be far too dangerous.

"Imagine what could be there... Maybe there is a whole new world just waiting to be discovered..." She pauses. Her eyes go into a mode where you can only imagine what she could possibly be thinking.

"Link... Maybe we could...?" She looks into my eyes_. 'Yeah right, see what there is beyond the berrier? Shes funny.' _ I laugh at the thought.

"No, I'm being serious! We don't have to go all the way down, just see if we can look past the clouds!" Her expression stays stricted._ 'Oh goddess... She is being serious...' _

I feel an unwanted hand lean on my shoulder. "Zelda and Link are thinking of going past the berrier, eh?" Groose questions. "Groose..." Zelda angerly wines.

"Oh please, just ignore me, I'm just trying to wrap my head around the situation... So, who's idea was it to run away together? Zelda's? or Link's?" He asks, smirking because he knows it bothers us when he's like that. He speaks like we 'like' each other, and no, Zelda and I are _just _friends.

"We never said we were going to run away!" Zelda stands up, slamming her hands on the table. "I just said I wanted to see beyond the clouds!" She shouts.

The cafeteria goes silent. Nobody has ever been this serious about what lies below the clouds. And nobody has dared to even suggest finding out. Old legends tell tales about hidious monsters that crawl on a surface, suggest hylians being split into multiple pieces, injuries beyond repair, curses being placed apon beings and far worst things. Skyloft is such a peacefull spot that we are lucky to be living on, I don't see why anyone would want to leave.

"Link... Lets go train now."

The moment after sprinting and before calling my loftwing has always been my favorite. The feeling of falling towards the unknown but know of the absaloute safty of the situation, the scared but adventurous feeling, the greatest feeling ever.

One simple whistle and almost instantly I get a ride on one of the most beautiful creatures known to man. A Loftwing, but not just any loftwing, a crimson loftwing.

I see a red blur as the bird swoops under me and takes me high into the skies. With Zelda not far behind, we begin to go threw and dodge some of the floating rocks in the sky. With all the obsicles and the addictional speed, at this point in time I have enough trust in my Loftwing to know that he would never allow me to fall off or hit a boulder.

For once it seems like I'm actually really focased on my training. We have a steady speed to fly at and we arn't even wobbling from side to side because of loss of balance. I actually feel pretty confident in our skills, maybe we could actually win!

After quite a bit of training on our own I get my loftwing to fly towards Zelda_. 'Hm... Usually I'm the one lazily gliding around, lost in thought...'_

Zelda jumps at our sudden arrival. "Link! Don't startle me like that!" She shouts at me, then begins smiling. "I know, stop daydreaming, right? I guess your right, sometimes a person just can't help getting caught in the clouds..."

_ 'Somethings going threw her mind right now... Is it bothering her?' _I silently ask myself. She becomes silent again, it's very unlike her.

"Zelda!" I shout out her name, definatly getting her attenchion. "Race?" I suggest to her.

"Hmm..." She pauses. **"Head start!" **She yells, then suddenly gains a ton of speed while flying. Thats not fair!_ 'We havent even agreed on a finish destination.' _I shrug and follow her lead, not knowing where else to go.

We are both flying at high speed, very dangerous if your not a trained flyer. Zelda and I arnt exactly Knights yet but we are close so I guess its okay to fly fast sometimes.

The destination seems to be Fun Fun Island, the big colourful island, a little bit aways from skyloft. I push my Loftwing a bit faster and take lead.** "Hey!" **I hear her yell from behind.

Shortly after I took lead I see Zelda and her loftwing swoop down below me and go downward to gain more speed_. 'Smart.'_

I figure I'd be nice and give her a chance at winning so i slow down but I guess Zelda doesnt see and still flies downward._ 'Maybe Fun Fun Island wasent her destination after all?'_

No, that island wasent her destination. She already is so low that she cant possibly fly up fast enough to get there first. I speed up to get close to her. "Zelda?" I call out to her.

Zelda looks back over her shoulder, "Yeah?" She yells out loudly because the wind makes it difficult to hear anything.

"Where are you going?!" I ask. We are getting dangerouly low to the clouds. **The clouds. **"Zelda?!"

Suddenly she and her loftwing fly upwards, spiral around and make it up to Fun Fun Island. I follow her up and land on the island like she had.

"Gottcha!" She giggles as she runs up the the spot I landed at. "You thought I was going below the clouds, didnt you?" She smiles. I stare at her definatly not with a happy look.

"Link, it was a joke. I just wanted to confuse you. This was the destination the whole time, I promise." She looks me in the eye with a serious look also on her face.

I'll admit, that wasnt a very funny joke. With all her talk about below the clouds earlier I didnt know what she was doing just then. Its not that im mad at Zelda, its just that I was scared for her because she doesnt understand why everyone is afraid of knowing what lies under there.

"Can we just go back home?" I ask, facing the edge of the island. "Yeah..." She answers. She sounds upset, not like when shes upset at someone but that sort of upset tone someone gets after they know they have disapointed someone else.

We glide beside eachother, not speaking. Typically she would have covered about ten diffrent topics right now but I can tell shes upset.

A few big gusts of wind blow and they seem stronger than before. '_After storm winds, maybe?' _

Suddenly, I hear Zelda gasp and I turn to her. Shes facing away from me and both of our minds get focased on the giant black tornado heading directly this way.

We both get caught in it, she gets tossed towards the top of it and im ripped away from my loftwing. Scared and unknowing of what to do, I whistle in hopes that he can find me in this mess. I stop after a large rock flies and hits my chest, knocking the wind outta me.

Scared, confused and can't breath, I panick and search for Zelda in this thing but its hard to make out anything when being tossed around in a tornado.

The last moment of my life might just be being spit out of the tornado and thrown at high speed towards the clouds below.


	2. Chapter Two: The Surface

Morning light hits my eyelids as I gain consciousness. The attempt to open my eyes is quite the struggle. Each picture that I see is blurry and I can't make out anything. I lye motionless for what seems like forever until I've gained enough energy to change lying positions. I stop in mid-movement.

"Gahhh!" I scream out. My head begins throbbing and my back aches like I've been struck by some unimagnable object. My hand flys up to my forehead, applying pressure to the throbbing. I become shocked with what I feel.

My eyes fly open. _'Blood... I'm bleeding...' _I take note_. 'Why am I- ...' _I look around.

In every direction I look there is a ton of trees, and they are huge_. 'Where am I?' _I ask myself, sitting up. The whole area seems to be coated in green. I am definatly not in Skyloft.

Looking up, I see one thing that suprises me; The clouds. _'Why are they above me? I couldnt have...' _I stand up, stairing skyward. _'I'm on the surface.'_

Tiny birds land within the trees and on th grass. Walking close to one seems to draw it away_. 'Mini loftwings...?' _I ask myself. This land seems so strange to me, but also has a calming feeling to it.

_'Perhaps I died in the fall? Or maybe once the rocks hit me?' _I try to think of all the possiblities of why I might be experiancing peace right now. The thought of me dying does scare me but how else would I be here?

In one swift moment, all the birds quickly remove themselfs from the area. Confused, I watch them fly away. _'They seem frightened... Why are they-' _I turn around to see the awnser.

A deafening noise was released from its vocals. This poorly clothed monterous beast wields a spiked club. Running at full speed, this wild freak of nature charges itself at me.

_ 'Just run.' 'Don't stop.' 'Keep moving.' _I have to tell myself while dodging trees and other strange plants_. 'What's even chasing me... And why?!' _I ask myself silently while gasping for air. Blood drips into my eye from the wound and my vision is still a bit blury.

As I run I see a bit of silver, a colour I haven't seen on the surface yet. It shines bright and sparkes from the sun. Sitting on a pedestal is a sword, and it looks to be in great shape.

I run into a tree while gawking at the wepon. This... Thing takes the opertunity to swing at me with its club. I quickly slide down the tree, do a summersault and dart for the sword.

I stumble over after my attempt to grab it. 'Damn!' My vision is making me see multiple of whatever is my focas. The monster takes another swing.

"AHHhh!" I yell out as the end of the spikes scrap my skin. Not the worst pain but about ten times as worse as a deep paper cut. I wouldnt want to experiance the full power of this wepon.

I go for the sword once again. My fingers slip from the handle but I pull back and yank the sword skyward. My failed attempt leaves me with no other choice but to let go of the sword to dodge another club attack. I go for it again.

I grip the handle and finally pull the sword from the pedestal. With that, I take a swing at the hidious monster, slashing it across the chest. All motions stop and it drops. _'...That was easy.' _I think_. 'Maybe knight training really does come in handy in dier situaltions. But still... Had I just taken its life?'_

Though my vision has returned to normal and I feel a lot safer without that thing coming after me, guilt rushes threw my mind. I've had training but never actually killed anything before_. 'I understand that it was my life on the line but still... Maybe I could have just knocked it out or somthing... Maybe I'm on it's land, and it could have just been protecting it's area...'_

I look at the sword that's coated in blood that my hand is gripping_. 'Maybe it was protecting this..?' _I wonder to myself. I guess I'll never know. I try to walk away. 'Damn it...' Guilt takes over me.

I have no clue what type of flowers are placed around this creature but atleast it looks good. I can never return somthings life but I can give it some sort of peace after.

Moving it's club to the side, I carefully place the flowers in its nasty hands. 'Not too bad...' I tell myself. It looks alot kinder holding a dozen flowers. Now I can walk away with little guilt.

Still carrying the sword, I search around for something to comunicate with. Someone to ask questions to. Anything that will get me home. I'm already not a fan of the surface.

I begin to feel dizzy after all that, probally from moving around too much with an injery. Dispite all the trees creating shade, it is really hot and I have barely drank anything lately.

I stop walking but once again my vision goes blurry and unstable. Again, everything goes black as I hit the ground.


	3. Chapter Three: The Four Sword

I open my eyes to find myself on the ground, surrounded by trees and it's becoming dark out_. 'I've been here for a few hours... I wounder if anyone is worried? Well, Zelda must be having a panic attack since I'm missing-' _I tell myself_. 'Wait... Zelda! Is she okay?!'_

I quickly spring to my feet. "Zelda!" I call out._ 'She could be on the surface too!'_ I grab the sword and start heading deeper into the woods.

"I hope your not planning on leaving us behind." Someone calls out. I stop walking_. 'Other people are here too.'_ I turn around but am shocked at what I see.

Standing infront of me is... Myself? "No way. Am I going insane now...?" I ask. I can literally see myself infront of me... But wait...

There is another... me sitting on a tree stump behind him, or should I say behind me? And another one sitting on the ground next to him... or next to me...

"Yeah, I didn't think this was real either. You have been out for awhile... Gee, you would think that since we are the same person and all that we would all recover at the same time..." Said the me standing infron of me, as he crosses his arms. "Huh? Same person? Im so confused..." I say. This is all way too much to take in... _'No, this isnt real. I must have died in that tornado because this is all too unreal for life.'_

"You dumbass, that sword from earlier? Yeah, that was the four sword!" The one with the crossed arms snaps at me. '_Four sword?'_

"What is the four sword? Does it just make a single person have four of himself once wielded?" I ask. _'What was the point of asking? If I didn't know then how would another Link know?'_

"Well, we don't exactly know a lot about it but the Link dresssed in violet told us that it makes us split, also split our personalities into diffrent ways the original Link could react to stuff!" Says the me sitting next to the tree stump._ 'Oh wow, I never even noticed that we are all wearing diffrent colours.'_

"Diffrent personalities? So we could all be the same person but totally disagree on somthing? And even though we we're all Link we could experiance diffrent thoughts, opinions and emotions on a subject?" I ask. This is quite strange. Nothing like this could ever possibly happen in Skyloft...

"Exactly... And what I think right now is that we should find a way back to Skyloft before dark!" Says the Link dressed in blue, the one standing with his arms crossed. _'Not a bad idea. Maybe we are all the same, we just have a diffrent way of expressing stuff...'_

"Yeah, I think so too. A-and it's kinda cold..." Says the Link sitting on the ground, the one dressed in Red. He stands up and thats when I notice his sword... And the other's swords. They are all identical.

"Should we go search for a way home?" I purpose. Hes right, it is becoming very cold and the sky is darkening fast.

"How the hell are we supose to get home? I already tried calling for my loftwing and he wont fly past the god damn berrier!" Shouts out the Link in blue. _'I guess he's right... Getting back to Skyloft will be difficult, if not impossible.'_

"I suggest we set up camp and look for some way home at daylight." Says the violet dressed Link."Yeah, I think we should do that too." I say_. 'Staying in one spot together does seem like a good idea until it gets light out. Who knows what could be in this woods...'_

"Wait! Before we do that we should choose!" Says the Link dressed in red. "Choose what?" I ask him.

"Our new names!" He continues. "It'll get **way** too confusing to call eachother Link! How about **nicknames**!?" He shouts.

"Since I'm wearing red, I can be _**Red**__._" He states. "And that makes you _**Blue**_!" He says, pointing at the Link with his arms crossed.

He points at the Link sitting on the tree stump, "The Link wearing violet can be... _**Vio**_!" then points to me, "And you'll be _**Green**_!"

Finally, seeming very conident in the names he gave everyone he says, "So, what do you think?" "I think thats great." I tell Red.

"I don't! Being called a color sounds stupid, and I don't want to be called anything but Link!" Yells Blue.

"It is great, isn't it! I must be a genius or somthing!" Red says, totally amazed with himself, and had compleatly shut out Blue's comment.

"Ugh, your all a bunch of idiots! I should just leave like that other Link did!" Says Blue, angry for some reason. He turns around and begins walking away. Wait... _'Other Link?'_

"Thats a relief. Working with a bunch of _idiots _would just slow you down." Vio talks back. Blue is not pleased.

"Excuse me? Try saying that to my face!" He turns back around and gets in Vio's face. _'I would have never guessed that I wouldnt get along with myself...'_

"Guys, can we stop fighting please?" Asks Red. _'I agree, we can't act like this if we want to work together and get back home.'_

"There was another Link?" I ask. Instantly, Blue backed off of Vio and everybody looked at me.

"Uh, yeah. He got up and left right before Red woke up. He was dressed in black. Never said anything, just left... What a douche, just leaving us like that!" Said Blue.

"There was somthing off about that part though... His hair was black too... But we all ended up with blonde hair, like the original Link." Stated Vio.

Silence took over the scene. We all stood there, just thinking.

"Well..." Red broke the silence. "We could call him _**Shadow**_." All of us agree_**. 'Why did he get a cool name and we got colors?'**_

_"Well, insted of standing here like a bunch of idiots, we could start setting up camp _before_ the sun comes up!"_ Blue says, still sounding angery, but he's right, we should.

"Yeah!" We all say.

"Oh, one question! How do we make a camp?" Asks Red. Then we all think the same thing. _'Link has never camped before...'_


	4. Chapter Four: The Morning

_**Green's PoV**_

"I'm so tired... Guys, can we just give up?" Asks Red. The four of us have been attempting to make some sort of shelter for at least an hour.

"Give up? We are so close! I know we can make it!" I try to encourage Red. Camp hasen't been working out so far, and it doesnt help that Vio spends more time examining material than building and how Blue wont let anyone else find material. By material I actually mean branches from trees and other stuff found on the surface.

"This sucks!" Blue says, returning empty handed this time. "We are better off just resting on the damn ground that trying to make some sort of stupid hut! Its taking way too much time and I want as much rest as possible if we are getting up early tomorrow!" Blue has a point. _'Maybe this was just a big waste of time.'_

And with that we all drop what we were doing and lean against a tree to get a bit of shut eye before sunrise.

I wake to morning light shinning bright and tons of those small birds chirping. Slowly, rubbing my eyes, I sit up. Looking around I see that Blue and Red are still asleep but Vio is awake, sitting on the same tree stump that he was when I first saw us split. He seems to be in deep thought_. 'How long as he been awake for?'_ I wonder.

I would- or I should say the original Link would never be awake early. I have no idea what time it is but I will guess its before noon. Maybe either Red or Blue inherited sleep...

"Vio?" I call to him, pulling him back to reality. He jumps at the sound of my voice, then faces this way.

"How are we going to get back to the sky?" I ask him_. 'Maybe he came up with a plan already?' _

Vio shrugs and looks away. _'He must have the silent part of Link... Either that or he is upset about our situation...'_

Long moments of silents pass by. I notice that Red has awoken but remains lying down by a tree.

"Even if we do get back to Skyloft, what will we do?" Vio finally breaks the silence.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"How do you think the residents of Skyloft are going to react to the story of how Link fell below the clouds and suddenly returned with more copies of himself?" Asks Vio_. 'I never really thought of that...'_

After Blue woke up, we all equiped our swords and headed deeper into the woods_. _We stay close to eachother just in case anything goes wrong. _'Honistly, I know not a single one of us has a clue where we are going...' _I think to myself.

The whole area seems to be trees, ledges, pools of water and strange beings that we try our hardest to leave at peace.

"God damn it!" Shouts Blue. "I hate this! How hard can it honistly be to go home!" He continues.

"Can't be too hard, we will get there eventually." Red tells Blue.

"And even when we get home what will we do?! Just casually explain to everyone about this... curse? Theres no way all of us can live a normal life looking the same, having the same memories, having the same name and being the same person!" Complains Blue. _'He has a point...'_

"Well our first focas should be returning to the sky! At least if we can manage to do that then maybe people back home can try to understand our situation." I tell Blue_. 'I understand what he is trying to say, I'm sure all of us do, but we can't put everything back to normal now... If we can ever...'_

"Understand? You idiot, the people back home don't understand shit! They all live their happy perfect lives and all the sudden once somthing goes wrong it becomes hidden from the towns people and taken apon the Knights to fix! Once the people back home hear what happend to Link they will start to believe that Skyloft is becomming cursed or something!" Blue yells out.

"I'm sure it will scare them but that doesnt mean we can't try to find a way to return! Maybe there is some old textbook back in the acadamy with a way to reverse the four sword." I make the suggestion. There are a ton of old books back home with the story of the surface, diffrent curses, powers, everything that seems unreal.

"The temple-" A voice interupts right before Blue spoke out again. "is just up ahead."

In the distance was a person. Dressed in black, strange red eyes and jet black hair.

Standing there was another look-alike. Shadow.

And he knows somthing we don't.

_ 'Temple?'_


	5. Chapter Five: The Temple

**This chapter will be dedicated to **_ZestySweetHeart_! **Thanks for the suggestions on this chapter!**

_** Green's PoV**_

"How much further is this stupid temple?" Blue asks. We have been walking for quite some time but its better than staying in one spot all day.

"Not much further." Shadow states, not looking back at us from his lead. He is quite a strange leader, he wont walk in one straight line but yet we still end up heading in the same direction as planned.

"Well is there any food in this temple? I'm friggin' starving!" Blue continues to complain. _'He complains far too much... But now that he mentions it I am quite hungry too, I guess the whole situation has left me only concentrating on getting back in the sky.'_ Shadow leaves him with no response. "Hey Shadow! I'm talking to you!"

Instantly, he stops walking. "...Shadow?" He questions. '_Oh right, he wasent there for the conversation.'_

"Yeah dude, thats your god damn nickname! Now how much further do we have to walk?!" Once again, Blue starts losing his cool. "And why can't we just walk in the clearing? do you fancy being close to the tree's or what?! I know its hot out but you don't needa be in the damn shade all day!" Continued Blue.

"The temple. It's right ahead." Shadow says, advoiding Blue's followed questions.

_'I've only ever heard tales about a temple, this building is gigantic!' _I think to myself. We all walk in and take a look around. The size leaves us in awe. The ceiling is so high, if there wasent pillars suporting it then I would fear of it falling, wait-. _'There are a few holes in the ceiling. I dont see a single window in this room, maybe they need the holes for sunlight. But it does brighten it well.'_

"Why have you brought us here, anyway?" Vio asks. _'I guess thats probally an important thing to know...'_

"Well..." Shadow starts, while slowly walking deeper into the temple. "It is shelter... We can stay here for now until I find it... I seen no food, but plently of water." Shadow continues walking. Now at an uncomftorble distance to have a conversation, the four of us follow our other self.

We walk for a bit, passing threw doors and halls. In the corner of my eye I notice that Red is becoming very uneasy and panicish. As we enter one room in particular he gasps and grips the hilt of his sword. "Red, whats wrong?" I ask, worried.

"You guys didn't hear that?" Red asks, looking around the room.

"Hear... what?" I ask back.

_**BANG!**_

The sound of medal crashing to the ground rings in the room. We all turn around to see that it blocks the exit. Taking another look around the room, I see that it was our only exit. _'Great.'_ "Draw your swords." I order everyone. They all do as told and wait, looking around.

Emerging from what seems like thin air, a hidious monster appears.

"Somebody get it off of me!" Screams Red, falling to the ground, still puched against the wall.

"Hey ugly! Fighting that dummy wont be a challange! Come fight someone who can really take you on!" Shouts Blue from the other side of the room. The monster backs off of Red and charges at Blue insted.

They colide swords for awhile, but the monster pushes forward will all his weight and makes Blue lose his balance.

"Hiya!" Shadow jumps at the abnormally tall creature. The monster lets out a terrible screech, had being sliced down the back. He turns around and swings his weapon at Shadow. Shadow easily dodges it, but his actions lead him into bumping into Blue.

I run at the monster with sword in hand. "Wait!" Calls out Vio. I stop, still keeping an eye on the monster.

"His head. Aim for the marking on his forehead!" Advises Vio. '_Marking_?' I ask myself.

There is a black symbol of some sort on the monsters forehead. I can't quite make out what it was, but Vio may be right in guessing that is the weakpoint. The creature has once again made its focas on Red.

"Guys?!" Red starts to panic. Quickly, I run infront of him. The monster looks down at me, and before he can swing his weapon at me I gab my sword into the forehead of the monster. The monster instantly drops to his knees, then just disapears back into the thin air, leaving my sword behind.

The five of us stand in silence, trying to process what just happened. The metal from the doorway asends back and makes the exit usable again. "Well," Blue says, "lets get the hell outta here."

'_Whats that?' _I ask myelf. I didn't notice that chest there before, but then again I was too busy not dying.

I lift the lid and find a key inside. _'This is a large chest for such a small key.'_ I guess the key is quite large though, and has a very unique design on the end of it. I turn to the guys and show them what I found.

"Give that to me." Demands Shadow. "I think I know where that goes."

After walking in circle, re-entering rooms, and fighting off strange monsters, we finally come to a very large door.

"I wonder if this is the place..." Shadow asks, unlocking the door. '_Place?'_

"What place?" Asks Red. We all help to open the heavy doors, then enter the room of little land and flooded with water.

"The place we find the way home at."


	6. Chapter Six: The Return To Skyloft

_**Green's PoV**_

The area is absaloutly huge. Water floods the ground, and with little land it becomes hard to make it to the center of the room. A stone sits in the center of this place. The five of us had been leaping from one patch of land to the next, with the exception of Red occasionally falling in (mostly due to Blue pushing him out of his way). As we get closer, we notice that there are some sort of markings on this stone.

Who knows how much time has passed, but we've all finally made it to the center of the room. I walk over to this stone and admire the strange printing on it.

"Hey guys," I call out. "Do you think this means something?"

"It looks like somebody can't write proper English!" Blue comments.

"But it's not English," Vio states. "This is written in acient Hylian."

_ 'Acient Hylian?' _I ask myself. I know we are of the Hylian race but as time passed, the people in Skyloft forgot how to speak Hylian and continued using the second language, English.

"So, smartie pants, any idea how to read it?" Asks Blue.

"I reconize some of the symbols but I can't remember what they all mean..." Vio pauses before saying, "This right here means **Dragon of Water**."

_'Dragon of Water?'_

**"Did someone call?!" **A loud voice ecos throughout the area.

"So, a way back to the sky?" Asks Faron, the water dragon. She hums to herself while thinking.

The five of us wait paciently for some sort of answer. Some sort of way. Even instructions on how to return home_. 'The surface is terrifying, all I want is to go home. Back to Skyloft in the peace, even if it is so boring, doing the same thing, wake up, school, eat, sleep, repeat. I miss that much more than I will ever miss the surface. Hell, I wont miss this place.'_

"There is one simple way I know how to return thw five of you home." The water dragon finally says. All of us smile and awaite the way.

"Yeah! Come on! No time to waste! Lets hear it!" Shouts out Blue.

"Just wait! Don't get too excited." Faron stops his cheering, and everybody's smile fades away. "I strongly advise the five of you to stay on the surface."

"No, thats stup-" She cuts Blue off, "You are cursed."

Suddenly, everything becomes extreamly serious. Nobody comments, not even Blue.

After a few moments, which felt like econs pass, she finally begins talking again. "A curse you receive on the surface must also be broken on the surface. There is absaloutly no way the five of you can return to your normal self back in the heavens. The answer will, infact be here. On the surface."

"So, we can't go home?" Red asks the Dragon with a very sad look.

"Well... I do suppose this is all very sudden. And for just being a simple human you might not be used to the beings down here. And Skyloft's climate change is nothing comapired to the dramatic weather here... Very well then, I've made up my mind! Lets have a deal," The dragon tell us_. 'So we will return after all!'_

"I shall grant you your wishes of returning home, but if you chose to break the curse and return to Link then stay in Skyloft for a week. No more, no less. After that first week I want all five of you to desend back down here and return to me. I will make an easier way for you all to come back and forth, I just don't want you doing it while it is being prepaired. If you chose not to break the curse then I would still like for the five of you to come and tell me. Leaving me here with no answer is a tad bt rude concidering what I'm doing for you."

"Don't worry! I swear we will return!" I tell the Dragon.

"Very well then. I can return you all now if you would like. Unless you would rather stay on the surface longer.."

"No way! Lets go now!" Shouts out Blue.

As told, we all remain still in the water. The water dragon has been under the water for awhile now. '_Im suprised Blue isnt complaining...'_

Compleatly unexpectedly, an earthquake strikes out. The land starts shaking, causing huge waves in the water. Some waves had pulled me under and then it seems like the next will throw me so high up that im nowheres near the water. I would panick if only I didn't know that Link was returning home... Not in one piece but he's still returning.

Just above the cloud barrier, quickly, I call for my loftwing before falling back down. As always, he comes charging for me, catches me and flies upwards.

Skyloft is quite the sight for sore eyes. And the familliar feeling of wind blowing threw my hair as I struggle to stay on my loftwing , I could never ask for anything more at this time!

He lands in Skyloft's plaza. In the distance I can hear a faint whistle right before my loftwing sprints back over to the same area he picked me up in, and I suddenly realize how fast he actually goes to get to Link.

_ 'He's picking up another Link.' _I think. _'With all five of us in Skyloft, how are we going to make this work?'_


	7. Chapter Seven: The First Night

_**Green's PoV**_

_ 'Damn!' _I think to myself. "Guys, its locked." I tell the other four. It was hard enough to get all the way to the acadamy without being seen, and now the doors are locked.

"Locked already?" Questions Shadow.

"Theres no touches lit and the sky barely has a hint of dark in it! Why the hell are the doors locked?!" Once again, Blue starts to rage._ 'He needs some serious anger management classes... He bursts into anger far too often...'_

"Then, should we check the upstairs door?" Suggests Red.

"Yeah. Lets go." I say.

The five of us walk all the way back down the stairs _'Ugh... Too much work...'_, we try as best as we can to avoid being seen by people around the bizzar, then finally we walk all the way up **another** set of stairs. I understand the fact that Link is quite unusually lazy for a hylian but making him walk up and down two gigantic sets of stairs is cruel. Then mulitply that by five.

We finally get to the top floor of the acadamy. "Ugh, im so tired!" Says Blue.

"Aren't we all?" Asks Vio.

"But guys," Red says, rubbing his eyes, "there is only one bed in our room." _'He has a point.'_

"Then only one of us gets the bed. The other four will have to sleep on the floor." States Shadow.

"At this point, im so tired that I don't even care where I sleep..." I say before a yawn escapes my mouth.

I turn the door knob and it's unlocked. _'It never did make sense of why they lock the bottom floor doors but not the top...'_ Just as Im about to pull the door open, another force pushes it.

"Hey Link!" Pipit says, now standing in the doorway. "Everybody is worried sick about you! Where where you?" He asks.

_'... Wait, what?'_ Nervously,I look behind me but there is nobody there. "Where was I?" I repeat the question. "Oh, um... I was on an island..." I lie. I'm not very comforable sharing how I was on the surface.

"On an island? The Headmaster sent out a search party around the sky! There was absaloutly no sign of you anywheres!" He tells me. _'So people were looking for me...'_

"I was... Kinda far away..." I tell him.

"Must have been... Well, are you okay? You have been gone for awhile... Any injeries?" He asks me, quickly scanning my body with his eyes.

"No, im fine." I try to walk in the building around him, but he gets in my way.

"You should atleast go tell the Headmaster that you have returned safely." He tells me with a serious tone. _'Yeah, I get it... let me in.'_

"Yeah, I will." I assure him.

"Alright! Well, im going on patrol by the lower level of the building. You know where to find me if you need anybody to talk to!" He smiles. I step aside to let him out of the building. Pipit ajusts his belt as he walks away.

"Could you have possibly had a longer conversation!?" Asks Blue.

I look to my right and there they are. The four of them had all ran off to the side, out of the view of the doorway.

"Move it!" Blue shoves me out of the way. "Its cold out here." And the rest of us follow him into the Acadamy.

"Home sweet home!" Red says, entering the tiny, crowded room. Honestly, we were all so focased on getting home that we never even thought it threw. The sleeping arrangements, the daily requirements, even just leaving the room! We can't all go to class, only one Link can. Well, I guess I could take a break from studying..._ 'Studying!'_

"Guys!" I call out, getting everyones attenchion. "All that studying was useless..." I state. "We missed the Wing Ceremony..." I can tell from the silence that im not the only disapointed one here.

"I wonder who won then..." Asks Red.

"It better have not been that jerk, Groose! If he won then Im going to kill somebody!" Yells out Blue_. 'I feel as it Blue seriously would murder somebody...'_

"There is the chance that with all the searching going on that the Ceremony had gotten cancelled." Vio states. _'I hope so.'_

"Hey, Green," Says Shadow. "Wernt you suppose to go see the Headmaster?" He asks.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me." I say. "Its getting late. You guys should probally decide who gets the bed. We can talk about our new situation here in Skyloft in the morning, that way we will all be rested. I will be right back!" I tell the four of them before heading out.

After heading up the stairs, I knock on the Headmaster's door. _'No response_.' And since its locked then I'm assuming he is not in there. Im about to turn around and go back to my room when I suddenly hear my name being called.

"Link!" Calls out Instructor Owlan. "You have returned." He states. "The Headmaster is batheing at the moment. But since you have made time to see him then I will assume you can make time to have a chat with me, correct? Come inside." He tells me.

I follow him to his quarters and take a seat. His room smells like nature and stuff, probally because of all these weird plants he is obsessed with.

"So Link," he starts, "Are you okay?" He asks, very worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I tell the Instructor.

"Well, where have you been? We sent out as many knights as we could to find you. We didn't have a single sighting..." He tells me.

"I was on an island..." I lie to him.

"Oh really? An island you say?" He questions my response.

The Instructor begins pacing around the room for a few brief moments before pausing and turning back to me. "You know," he says, "Its not very smart to lie to your Instructors_._"_ 'How did he know?'_

"Huh?" Accidentally slips from my mouth.

"Link, we searched all over the sky for you. Not just threw the stray islands but we searched the insides of residents houses, the inner part of islands and there is no way you could have possible survived the Thunderhead and made it back alive. Where were you?" He continues to ask me.

Saying I fell all the way down and found a whole new world below the only thing we have ever known is far too unbelievable. I can't say it, even if it is the truth. He will think I hit my head on a flying rock too hard and need mental help. Whats even worse is that I can see four more of myself who are currently hiding out in my room fighting over who gets my bed! This is all to unreal. I might tell someone once I figure out how to let them approch my situation but until then the four sword curse and my discovery can remain a secret.

I don't respond. Insted, I stand up, turn around and leave without saying another word.

"Link?" He calls after me. I speed walk back to my room.

"I get the bed tonight!" Blue announces as I walk in the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Okay then. We should all get to sleep... Tomarrow will be our first full day back home, and alot will be going on. We can pick who does what in the morning." I say, making a comfy spot on the floor with extra blankets I kept in my closet.

"What do you mean by 'who does what'?" Asks Red.

"He mean like who will go to school tomarrow and other daily things. We can't all do it." Vio tells him.

"Ha! Screw that! I ain't going to school! Ima sleep til fully rested, thank you very much!" Blue tells everyone before rolling over to face the wall.

I turn the lights out and we all take up our makeshift bed spots.

Tomarrow could either go smoothly or be a total disaster. I guess it will also have to be the day where we must learn how to work together in total harmony in order to make Link appear as one resident in Skyloft.

"Goodnight everybody!" Whispers Red.

_ 'Goodnight... Please, Goddess, let everything go great tomorrow...'_


	8. Chapter Eight: The Night Of Blue Link

Author's Note-

I have been writing from Green's point of view for awhile now... I think its time to switch things up and give every piece of Link a turn to tell the story their own way.

This is my first fanfiction I have ever wrote online but I have never of thought I would have gotten this many reads & views even after the story was finished. To be honest, I am not sure how often I am suppose to update my story or how long it is suppose to be so I am really hoping I am doing a good job so far... And, did I mention that my computer wont point out any spelling errors? Haha, sorry for any typos...

Also, I am pretty open to any suggestions you may have for my story. I do have most of it planned out but anything that might make it more injoyable I am happy to include (as long as I can make it match the storyline). If you have any comments or suggestions then please review or even just private message me if you would like.

Anyway, onward to the story.

...

_**Blue's PoV**_

_ 'Its so hot...' _I think to myself. I have been tossing and turning for well over an hour now. _'God damn it! How can they all peacefully sleep and I am stuck sweating to death?!'_ Having all these blankets on the bed doesnt help either. Maybe the floor is just cooler. Not only am I really friggin' hot but I'll die of dehydration before sunrise. You know what? I can deal with the heat after I get a drink.

I get out of bed and make my way to the door, avoiding all the other Link's legs that are sprawled out on the floor.

"Blue?" I hear a whisper.

"What?" I ask.

"Where are you going?" The voice sounds tired, but oddly like a child... Must be Red.

"I'll be back in a minuite." And with that I left the room, not even realizing that I slammed the door until I walked away.

I walked into the kitchen where Henya is still just chillin' by the stove. The lights are dimmed but not turned off, I think shes burning some stuff in the stove too. Im pretty sure the woman basically lives in the kitchen here. But doesnt she have a husband?

"Link!" She calls out to me. "When did you return?"

"Awhile ago." I tell her while fetching myself a drink.

"Uh-huh..." She says slowly, stareing at me chugging down the water. "Typically at this time you would be in deep sleep..." She comments.

"Room was too damn hot. Needed to refresh." I say, placing my empty glass with some other dishes on a table that I assume were going to be washed. Lies, I didn't bother checking if they were clean or not but thats her problem now.

"Language..." She growls. Whats her problem? She acts like she has never heard swear words before, like come on! Im a teenager, of course im gonna slip out a few!

"Mhmm..." I moan while leaving the cafeteria.

I walk down the hallway towards my room, rubbing my eyes while yawning. _'Man, im tired...' _I think to myself.

I suddenly feel a force smack into my shoulder and it wakes me up. "Hey!" I yell out.

"Watch where your walking, loser." Groose barks at me.

"Me watch? Clearly, you're the dumb ass who ran into me!" I bark back.

"Oh? Look who's all talk now! Did your little trip open up your vocal cords?" He asks me, giving me a friggin' weird smirk.

"Yeah, maybe it friggin' did! Now why don't you and your weird-ass hair go jump off the island and take a trip yourself! Maybe you'll learn to keep your vocals **silent**!" I hollar at him.

"Boys!" Headmaster Gaepora calls from the upper floor. We both look up to the ledge he is looking down from. "Students are sleeping. Keep it down!" He demands.

"Not until stupid over here apoligizes for calling my hair weird!" Groose says to the Headmaster, pointing at me.

"Why would I apoligize? You're dumb as hell if you actually believe girls are attracted to **that**!" I tell Groose.

"Link!" The Headmaster calls out, suprised. "You know we do not speak to other students like that!" Gaepora was furious. _'Don't laugh, don't laugh_...!' I have to tell myself. Sometimes when I see people get mad at me I don't know how to react so I laugh...

"Link, wipe that smirk from your face this instant!" He demands_. 'Hm... didn't even realize...'_

"I wanted to speak with you anyway but that can wait til tomarrow. Tomarrow morning you come straight to my quarters, and don't even think about showing up late for a detenchion!" He tells me before storming off. Groose laughs a tiny bit before heading down the hallway and entering the rest room. And finally, I can return to bed.

...

"Wake up..!" He whispers. I feel a few pokes on my cheek and hear giggling followed close after. "Gee, do I really drool that much guys?" Red asks, referring to 'Link' as 'I'.

*Poke*

*Poke*

*Poke*

"Stop..." I moan, shifting positions in my bed.

"Blue, you have to get up." Green tells me.

"No I don't, mess off." I say, tiredly.

"We have to decide roles now." Vio states.

"Fine," I say. "I sleep." I pull my blanket up further.

"No, get up!" Demands Green.

"No..."

"Now."

"No..."

"GET UP!" Shadow yanks the blanket off of me, then pulls my arm so I am forced into a sitting position.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PULL MY GOD DAMN ARM OFF!" I yell at him.

"He's awake. Lets decide!" Green tells everone. "Okay, now. Who is attending class today?" He asks. There was no response. " Come on, guys... We all have to at some point..."

"I guess I'll go then." Red volunteers.

"Oh yeah, Red..." I say.

"Yeah?" He asks back.

" You have to go see the Headmaster before class... He told me to see go see him in the morning once class began." I tell him. _'For a detenchion...'_

"Oh, alright then!" He says cheerfully.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Link? Your back?!" I hear a female voice come from threw the door_. 'Zelda...' _ Four of us point to Green, signaling him to speak.

"Yeah, I am." He tells her, kind of nervous. _'How could we forget about Zelda... She comes to our room just about every morning!'_

"Open up the door! Why is it locked? You never lock your door!" She says.

"Uh, sorry, I cant! Im, uh, changing right now..." Green tries to make up an excuse.

"Come to the cafeteria with me as soon as your done! I have to talk to you." She tells him_. 'I wonder why... Because of my short disapearance?'_

"Okay." He says. We all wait silently to hear her footsteps as she walks away, confirming that we may speak to each other again.

"So," I start. "Who's gonna meet up with Zelda before class?" I ask.

"I will." Green is fast to reply.

"But," Vio says. "You must tell us what she said later." He states.

"Huh? Why?" Asks Green.

"Because, its our buisness whats so important too, you idiot." I say to Green.

"Oh yeah. I guess you have a point..." He says.

"Wait. How will I know when to leave the room?" Red asks everybody_. 'I've never really thought about that. We are gonna have to use some sort of timing method or something. Or the person who is out could just return to the room and tell the other Link.'_ I know we are all thinking the same thing. It may not be a very good plan but it just has to be good enought to keep our secrete for now. Now until we break this stupid curse.

"Guys... What would I even be able to do?" Shadow asks in a very serious tone. We all go quiet until the Red idiot says, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I won't be able to leave this room at all, will I?" Questions Shadow_. 'He may be right. With jet black hair and eyes that change colour, he is definatly diffrent. Shadow can't go to class even if he wanted to because the other students would question us...'_

**"I won't, will I?"**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Morning Of Red Link

_**Red's PoV**_

I have been in our bedroom waiting for Green to return and tell me to go to class for awhile now. Vio told me to change my clothes into one of our every day ordinary outfits so I don't get questioned about it.

It gets really boring in here. At the moment, it is Blue, Shadow, Vio and I in the room, and once Green returns then I get to leave. Blue is sleeping, Vio is reading a book, and Shadow looks like he's day dreaming or in deep thought. I am waiting for the door to open...

Finally, the door creeks open and Green quickly shuts it behind him. "Red," He says. I stand up because I know im leaving. "Remember, Blue said you have to go see the Headmaster in his quaters first before class." He reminds me.

"Oh, yeah! I'll go do that now!" I tell him before bolting out the door_. 'Im so happy to leave that small, crowded room!' _I think to myself. _'Five is quite the crowd.'_

I get upstairs and knock on the Headmaster's door. "Come in" I hear him shout from the inside. _'I wonder why he wants me...'_ I enter the room and right away he says " Link, have a seat." I do just as told and sit down, the chair on the opposite side of the desk to him.

"So," he begins. "I want to know why you had felt it was approprate to be arguing with another student, espescially at that hour of the night." He asks. _'...What?'_

"Arguing?" I ask him, confused. "When was I in a fight with someone?"

"Oh? Do you not remember?" He asks me back. "The loud argument between you and Groose was utterly rediculous. The shouting durring the night cannot happen inside the acadamy, escpecially durring the hours of the night when other students are trying to sleep." He tells me. "But, I was thinking..." He says. "Last night, that was very unlike you, Link..." He tells me_. 'He's right. So unlike me that it must have been someone else... Blue...'_

"After that accident..." He pauses and takes a long, deep breath. "I understand that you are not comfortable sharing what has happened to you, but, you do seem oddly out of charactor. Are you alright?" He asks me, making direct eye contact.

"Uh, yeah! Im totally fine! No need to worry!" I smile, trying to assure him_. 'Well, atleast this part of me is fine...'_

Headmaster Gaepora raises an eyebrow, not seeming too convinced. "Besides that little accident, are you okay?" He asks me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask back.

"School wise? Social wise? You have been seemly very stressed out lately." Headmaster tells me_. 'Me? Stressed out?'_

"Stressed? No, im fine!" I tell him, advoiding eye contact_. 'Where did that come from?'_

"Link, your late for class. You over sleep. Under eat. Never seem to have work in on time. You are not getting along with other students the best lately and you just seem diffrent." He informs me. I don't say anything. In reaction to this, The Headmaster sighs, stands up and begins slowly pacing.

"Link." He stops walking. "I have known you since you were very young. You are my daughters best friend, and if I can notice a change before she even tells me then there must be somthing bothering you." _'Im not sure how to respond... I can't tell him about the curse yet, or where I have been. Oh boy, im not sure what to do... I feel like all the pressure is on me...'_

In panic of not knowing what to do, I quickly stand up, yell out "Im fine!" , wipe the tears from my eyes, and run out the door_. 'I don't see why he didnt believe me when I said it the first time without getting fusterated with him.'_

...

Walking into the classroom I see that everyone is stairing at me. _'How awkward...'_

"Link," Todays teacher, Instructor Horwell points out. "Take a seat. The headmaster has already informed me of your excuse." He tells me. He turns back around, facing the board and picks up the chalk. "But, if it was the same excuse as any other day then I'd have no choice but to keep you after class." The Instructor tells me.

"Yes, understood." I say before taking my seat next to Zelda in the front of the room. Link had been moved to the front of the room because I was sleeping in class too much and this way the Instructor can keep a better eye on me.

"Link, where were you?" Whispers Zelda.

"Your dad asked me to see him before class." I whisper back to her.

The teacher begins talking about how Loftwings are capible of flight, which I assume he is continuing from where he must have left off before I entered.

I look down onto the paper Zelda has in front of her and stare at it_. 'Was class that boring that even Zelda was doodling durring the lesson?'_

"Wow Zelda!' I whisper to her. "Thats a really good drawing of a loftwing!" I tell her, amazed. I have seen her wooden scuptures before but had never actually seen her draw.

"Haha, thanks!" She giggles at the compliment, still trying to be quiet.

"Where did you learn to draw like that?" I ask her.

"I don't know... I just kind of knew, I guess." She responds. _'Wow, she was just gifted that way!'_

"Maybe could you teach me later?" I ask Zelda.

"Link!" Instructor Horwell calls out, startling me. "I never thought these words would ever come out of my mouth... But, Link, would you please stop talking?" He asks. The rest of the class starts to laugh at that for some reason.

"Oh, yes, sorry!" I quickly apoligize.

_ 'If I keep acting like this then it will be more noticable the next day when a diffrent Link goes to class. Link, as one person, is typically quiet, so why do I talk so much?' _I ask myself, worried. _'I hope im not causing any problems for the next Link, because I don't want to cause a problem in our secrete... But maybe, the other Links feel this way too...'_

Soon after learning about the Loftwing, and daydreaming, the class gets dimissed for lunch, and that is my signal to return to the room.

_'I wonder how long we can pull off having one Link and five diffrent personalities for...'_


	10. Chapter Ten: The Violet Link's Discovery

_**Vio's PoV**_

I had volunteered to switch with Red after lunch so I can get out of this room. Clearly our technic is already starting to fail. What will happen if one Link is gone out and another one has to do something essential like eat or go to the bathroom? This may have seemed like a good plan at first but everything seems to be unraveling pretty quickly_. 'I can't be the only one to notice this, can I?'_

My real reason to want to go to school is to get away from Blue and Green for awhile. I never thought that I couldnt get along with myself... They have been arguing ever since Green walked in and Blue woke up. Do they not realize that if we make too much noise in here then someone, especially Fledge since his room is right next door, will notice?

I've been trying to read a book but with them constantly yelling at eachother it is nearly impossible, and yet somewhat uncomfortable being so close to them too. I would rather go to school then chill in my room with myself...

The door softly pushes open and Red comes in. "Im back!" He announces.

"Well," I say, standing up, "I'll be back later." I tell them. _'Anything to leave...'_

...

What the other Links didn't notice is that I did take the afternoon school shift, but I also took the lunch shift too. I know it was incredibly mean to realize that and do it anyway but it feels like forever since I had ate anything. Lunch time is almost up by now anyway, it would be a waste of time for a diffrent Link to come out, then have me go to class.

I go into the lunch room and it seems pretty empty. Actually, it would be perfect if the only other students here were anyone other than Groose, Cawlin and Strich. Its quite annoying when they try to talk to me, or even when they, themselves are just being loud.

I grab some food and sit at the table away from them, with my back turned_._ I reach in my bag and pull out my book so I can continue reading without having to hear myself arguing. Athough Groose and his friends are loud, they don't even seem to compare with Blue, or Green when hes angry.

"Link!" Henya calls over to me. I pull my eyes up off my book and look her way. "Why come to lunch so late?" She asks me.

I shrug my sholders, take a bite out of my food and look back at my book. "I know why!" Unfortanetly, I expected this to happen sooner or later. Groose, buts in.

Groose stands up and makes his way over to the table im sitting at, and his friends follow. _'Great...'_

They all sit down across from me, facing me. I find this really awkward, but I look back at my book anyway.

Suddenly, insted of standing up right in my hands, my book gets pushed down flat onto the table by Groose. His friends start giggling like little weirdos.

"How were your drawing lessons with Zelda?" Groose asks me_. 'Um... What?'_

I give him a strange look because I am compleatly confused. I shake my head and pull my book back up.

Groose grabs my book this time and slams it closed, then slides it to the middle of the table_. 'I didn't have my bookmark in...'_

"Was that not what happened that made you late?" He asks me. I don't reply.

"So, your not so talkative anymore... Whats wrong? Did your girlfriend dump you?" _'What is he talking about? I don't even have a girlfriend...'_

I reach for the book but he quickly pushes it off the table and across the room. "Oh? Did you want that? Im sorry." The three of them start to laugh.

I get up. I would rather just go to class early than be laughed at by them.

"Wait!" Groose calls out behind me. Not knowing why, I stop and look back.

"The real reason why your late... I figured it out." He stands up too. Groose walks over to me and strangly enough, he examins me.

"Why's you change your clothes?" He asks me_. 'That never ever occured to me... Authough we do change into Link's regular everyday clothes, people will still notice a change.'_

I shrug my shoulders and try to continue walking. Groose blocks the doorway so I can't leave. "Was you other outfit not good enough? Are you trying to impress someone?" He asks me_._I shake my head no and attempt to leave, but he just blocks my way again._ 'Just let me leave..'_

"Move it, Groose!" Calls Zelda, from outside the kitchen.

Groose seems shocked to see her and instantly moves over to the side. Zelda grabs me by my wrist and pulls me towards class.

"Link, you heard the teacher! One more unexplained late and you get detenchions. Just ignore Groose, he's not worth your time." She tells me_. 'Well I already knew that much...'_

Just as we were almost in the classroom, somthing caught my eye. A figure had rushed up the stairs and bolted to the top floor. _'Shadow...'_ I think to myself_. 'Why are you out of the room?!'_


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Dark In Shadow Link

_**Shadow's PoV**_

_ 'Why did I have to be the diffrent one?' _I ask myself. I have been sitting on the floor up against the wall since... Well, pretty much since I got back to Skyloft. Let me tell you, this isn't exactly fun.

I was the one who found that temple. I was the one who found a way home. If I didn't get up and search that day then I bet we would all still be down on the surface, running from monsters and fighting for our lives.

I get to sit here and watch all the other versions of Link get up and live Link's normal life and all I can do is sit here in this room. Not only the fact that I have to remain in here, its also how I have to stay with the other three in here. I'm not a fan of the loud yelling from Blue. Or the constant demands from Green. Or the wineing from Red. But Vio, I can't really say anything about him, he's really quiet and he doesnt really bother me.

But still, watching them leave the room and then listening to them talk about what happened while they were out... I feel so left out.

_ 'Why am I so diffrent?' _I keep silently asking myself_. 'I have black hair and the others don't... The original Link doesnt even have black hair! How does that make sense?!'_ I can't decide if im sad or angry about how unfair the curse treats me.

_'Link's eyes are blue... Mine change from brown to a reddish colour...'_ I noticed.

The clothes I had started out with even made me differ from the others. The colour of our clothes is how we chose to identify ourselves, GreenLink, BlueLink, RedLink, VioletLink... **Black Link **sounds wrong... But since it sounds terrible to use the colour of my clothes as my name, I don't even get the _Link_ part after the colour since I'm not called one!

_**Shadow Link.**_

_ 'Shadow makes me sound like im not even there...' _I note to myself silently. _'A shadow is always behind someone... A shadow stays in the dark, unseen...'_ Telling myself these things just makes me feel worse... _'I hate my name...'_

I bet if I were to just get up and leave then they wouldnt even notice im gone.

...

As fast as possible, I sprint up the staircase and head for the top floor exit. _'Nobody should have seen me. Instrustors should be in the class and the student should be on lunch or getting ready for class or somthing...'_

I turn the door knob and bright sunlight practically blinds me. I run out anyway, closing the door behind me.

_ 'It feels like forever since I've been outside!' _I think. It hasnt been very long, actually, but with all that thinking and bordom, time passes super slow.

_ 'Where should I go?' _I ask myself. I seriously can't stand here forever. Even though I want to, I can't interact with other people. As much as I seem to strongly dislike the other Link's at times, I won't ruin there little hide out plan just because part of Link doenst want to keep this a secret.

Theres not many places to hide out in, in Skyloft. Every inch of the island has been discovered, I think, so there will always be a chance of someone seeing me. _'Anywhere but that room...'_ I take a breif look around, then spot it.

...

Nobody is suppose to enter the waterfall cave, escpecially since there had been tons of monster sightings... But i'm doing it anyway.

Navigating around the trees blocking the entrance, I slip my way inside. _'Hopfully I wasent spotted.'_

Inside, it is very damp and a bit dark. Water drips from the roof, leaving puddles everywhere. The ground is slippery at parts, and its kinda hard to see_. 'Maybe the Shadow Link belongs here insted...'_

I see another exit after walking through, but I don't bother going through. Insted, I sit on a higher level of ground and relax in the silence_. 'Atleast here there is no fighting... And its not hot and stuffy...'_

...

I guess the thing I got from the original Link was getting lost in deep thought all the time. I can't stop thinking about whats happened to me, or us since im talking about Link. I haven't found a ton of similarities between myself and Link... _'How did I turn out like this?'_ At times I feel like I should be the opposite of Link... I don't feel like sleeping all the time, I talk when I feel like it, I don't feel the need to help out people (really only the other Links since they are the only contact ive basically had.), and I definatly feel like opposite in the way I appear physically.

_'Im not like Link...' _I note to myself.

_'Almost like an Anti-Link...'_

I keep thinking and thinking. The harder I think, the stronger I come to hate myself. Or maybe I don't hate myself, maybe I hate the other parts of me? They are the ones who are leaving me out... If it were up to me then I'd say lets just tell everyone what happened and they can deal with it. This isnt even a big deal for everyone else, Im not even sure why we are keeping it secret anymore!

_ 'I hate the name Shadow...'_

_ 'I am not their Shadow...'_

Finally, after alot of thought, I have decided not to hate myself. I for anything I feel that makes me feel unwanted by the other Link's, I will blame them for_. _

_ 'This was not my fault.'_ I tell myself.

_'There was a reason I turned out this way.' _I convince myself.

_'I will not be their Shadow.' _I state.

_ 'I am __**Dark Link**__.'_


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Runaway Link

_**Green's PoV**_

_ 'What to do. What to do!' _I repeat in my head.

"Who does he think he is?! Just waltzing out like that!" Blue furiously says.

"Why did he leave? Doesnt he know that Vio is out right now? What if someone sees him?" Ask Red.

"There would be alot of questions thrown at Link if someone sees him... He doesnt even have the same hair colour, how will we explain that?" I ask. This truely is problematic.

Blue stands up, "I'll go search for him! If he can leave the room without being seen then so can I! But I'll be better at it!" He states.

"Woah, woah... We can't all just get up and leave when we want to. I thought we were gonna keep the whole four sword thing a secrete?" I say out.

"Listen Green," Blue starts. "Staying in this room is really starting to bug the hell out o me. But seriously, who honestly cares if they see us? Sure they will freak at first but they aren't the ones that have to deal with having four other of themselves, now do they?" He says.

"He has a point..." Red talks out. "I never really did think this would last very long..."

"Its just... I guess I just wanted to live like normal Link after all this. No questions from other people, no having to explain what happened. I just kinda wanted life to return to normal like nothing ever happened after we broke the curse..." I finally admit.

The doors opens and Vio quickly enters, shutting the door behind him_. 'Isn't he suppose to be in class...?'_

"Quick question... Where is Shadow going?" He asks.

"We ain't got no clue." Answers Blue.

...

Blue Link had bolted out of the room in search for Shadow, leaving Red, Vio and I inside. Blue wanted to play hero and wouldn't let any one other than himself go_. 'I just hope Blue doesn't kill Shadow after he finds him...'_

"So how long are we planning on keeping this up?" Vio asks me.

"I'm not sure anymore. Before, I never even considered having people know about our problem but I guess you did have some points... If we can't all eat in one day then the others will pratically starve to death..." He really did have some good points about living essentials that I never really thought through.

"But how are we going to tell people? Just all go out at once?" Red asks.

"Perhaps we could start by just letting a few people know... Then eventually having everyone know...?" Vio suggests.

"For something so simple, why is it so hard?" I ask, sitting down on my desk's chair.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Link?!" An angry voice calls from the other side of the door_. 'Zelda?!'_

Both Vio and Red give me a shocked look. I become paicked as well.

The doorknob twists and the door begins to open. As quickly as I can, I hop up and lean against it.

"Zelda, Uh...!"

"Link!" She cuts me off. She begins to push harder to try and open the door. "Open the door now!"

"...Why?" I ask, not knowing what else to say.

"Because! And why are you skipping class all the sudden! Thats so not like you!" She continues trying to push the door open.

"I'll explain later!" I say to her, holding the door closed.

"No! Explain now!" Zelda demands.

I look at the other Link's in desprite need of help. We all don't know what to do.

She stops pushing on the door, and I stop keeping it closed.

"Open the door..." Says Vio.

I am kind of shocked. But since we literally just had the conversation of letting people in on our secret then I guess I really shouldn't be supprised that he wants Zelda to be the first to know. Zelda is our best friend, after all. And besides, she deserves to know.

"Zelda..." I say, still talking though the door.

"Link..." She responds.

"If I open this door... Promise me you won't react badly..." I say to her.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asks.

Slowly, I open the door. I reveal a messy room, and standing behind me, is two other of myself.

"Suprise..." I say quietly.

Zelda stares at us for what seems like forever. This must seem really shocking, escpecially at first, I was shocked too_. 'And this isn't even all of me...'_

"The more to love!" Red happily states, breaking the silence.

"... What's happened?" She asks, compleatly confused. "Could you please explain?"

"Trust me, your not even at the heart of the issue yet..." Vio says, sitting back down.

...

"So it's a curse?" Zelda asks once again.

"That is what we believe, yes." Answers Vio.

"This is hard to believe... But I guess I have no choice but to believe it, I mean like, I have three of my best friend right infront of me!" She states.

"Thats our issue right now..." I tell Zelda. "There is only three of us in here..."

"But there is suppose to be four?" She asks.

"No, there is five. Four of us look exactly the same, but one have black hair and red eyes." Red tells Zelda. "He ran off, so the other one of us that looks the same is looking for him right now."

"I see... Should I help?" Zelda offers to help_. 'She wants to help look?'_

"Uh, hehe, I'm not sure if thats a good idea..." I assure her. "The one out looking for him is Blue. He is very short tempered and can't be bothered."

"Blue?" She asks.

"Oh right! I chose us names!" Red says, very proudly. "Each of us started with a coloured uniform, so our names are based off of the colour we had."

"I see... So, who are you?" She asks him.

"Im Red! The one that opened the door is Green. The smart one holding a book is Vio. Vio is short for Violet..." Red tells Zelda. "Just don't call him Violet... He gets mad!" Red laughs, causing Zelda to giggle_. 'Her attenchion seems to turn to Red alot... Is she picking favorites?'_

*Wham!*

The bedroom door flies open, smacking against the wall, making a loud noise_. 'Blue is back...'_

"What a total douchebag!" Blue yells out. "I found Shadow, tell him to come back and he whacks me in the face!" Blue slams the door closed.

"What?! Why would he do that?!" I ask him.

"I don't friggin' know!" He answers.

"What did you do after that?" Curious, Red asks Blue.

"I whacked him back! Then he had the guts to draw his sword!" Blue says, shocking us all. "Of course, I won! He fled the island! What a coward!"

Suddenly, Blues attenchion turns. "Uh, guys... Why is she here?" He asks, pointing to Zelda.

"We decided to tell her everything." I tell Blue.

"Oh, okay, whatever." Blue quickly pretends not to care.

"Blue, where did he go?" Vio asks.

"I dunno... He jumped off Skyloft and took the loftwing with him..."

_ 'Where in the sky would Shadow possibly want to go? And why did he suddenly just turn on Blue like that? It makes no sense.. We are the same person!'_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Intro To The Lord

Author's Note: There will be no particular order the PoV's will be in.

...

_**Dark Link's PoV:**_

I guess I should have expected them to come search for me, I just didn't think they would find me this soon. Well, they are Link but we don't have the exact same thought, do we?

The Blue Link was the one that found me. His approch was quite annoying, the anger talk and such. I definatly like him least. Insted of asking me to go back like a normal person, he had demanded my return and attempted to grab my arm. What a jerk!

I stood up and hit him. I'll admit I wasent trying very hard but I did knock him back quite a lot. I was shocked at my actions. When his fist came flying back I hadnt even snapped back to reality until after the blow. I couldnt return to the room with him after that...

...

I have been flying around on this loftwing for awhile now... _'I wonder what happends if another Link calls the bird while already occupied?'_

I know the other Link's must be panicking... I don't really believe they are worried about me though. The only thing they are probaly worried about is that I'm missing and someone might see me or something like that to ruin there little secret.

I don't want to go back with them. Maybe there is a reason I'm diffrent. I'm not suppose to be one of them...

_'Maybe I should try to return to the surface... Find the answer to fix us on my own and just have everything go back to normal..' _I think to myself. They would all think I'm a great part of Link then... Maybe they would regret not letting me out the room...

_ 'They never really did directly say I couldn't leave...' _I remind myself_. 'With all this stuff going on right now, I could just be over reacting...'_

Okay, so maybe running away wasen't the best idea, but I did need the time spent alone. I think I'm just better off alone.

To want to be alone is one thing, but to leave them alone without warning is another...

I let out a sigh and turn the bird around, heading back to Skyloft.

...

I get to Skyloft, landing by the waterfall. I guess I could have landed closer to the room, but it doesn't matter now.

Nobody is out of their house right now, that I can see. The skies had darkened, and not because it's becoming night. There has been on and off storms in Skyloft lately, and today looks like another bad day.

Rain begins to drizzel down and I make my way over the stones that come up from the water. And remlit that had been outside has now taken shelter under some sort of shaded area.

I have no hood to keep me from getting wet, so I have to deal with the water. It's not all that bad though, actually. A dark day every once in awhile is not all that bad. I mean, its defiantly a change from our usual nice weather but I find this nice sometimes too, as long as it's not cold atleast.

As I pass the plaza area, I hear footsteps from behind. I quickly turn around, scared tht I might have been seen. I quickly discover that there is nobody there.

I continue heading towards the acadamy when I feel another presents. I check again.

A figure, almost unreal, dashes to the side, almost blurred.

I turn back around and walk again, only making it to the tree at the bottom of the stairs when I feel someone behind me again. '_They must be following me...'_

"Who's there?" I call out.

Rain has only began to pour now. Running, especially up a set of stairs would be terrible in the chance of me slipping.

After a few seconds of scanning the area, I slowly turn and continue.

I had only taken few steps when slight laughter fills my ears. I whip back around, this time drawing my blade.

"Who is there?!" I demand to know. No normal resident of Skyloft would be out of their house on a rainy day like this, and be following some unfarmilliar person, or so they would think.

"Foolish boy!" I hear, this time from behind where I am standing. I whip myself around to see... Nobody?

_ 'No way... I'm going insane...' _I think to myself.

*Tap*

*Tap*

I jump at the sudden pokes to my shoulder. I turn around again and nobody is there.

"Do I frighten you?" I look around again, and finally I see what appears to be a man leaning against the tree, but with all that has happened lately, I wouldn't be suprised if this wasen't real.

"You seem a bit... Jumpy. Are you always like this?" He asks, smirking_. 'Just from looking at this guy, I can tell that he's a total creep...'_ I back away from him.

"Oh? Are you going to leave me here alone in the rain? It's bad enough I had to get my hair wet in this..." He tells me, flipping his strangly long, white hair...

I'm shocked. I have never seen this person in Skyloft before... I know everyone here. Skyloft is all I've even known, besides the surface, but that doesn't count because I met no one there, excluding the dragon.

"Very silent..." He points out, walking close to me. I back up some more, raising my sword. _'Who is this person?!'_

"Haha, so silly. Put it down, put it down. Why would I want to hurt you?" He asks me, giving me a very strange look that leave me very, very uncomforable. I keep it raised.

"What is your name?" He asks me.

I hesitate. I truely do not want to tell him. Why does he want to know, anyway?

"Well, then..." He starts,taking a step back from me. "Allow me to introduce myself..." He begins slightly posing, with both hands on his hips. "My name is Ghirahim. I prefer to be called my my full title, Lord Ghirahim, but i'm not fussy." he states to me_. 'Lord?'_

"Your a Lord?" I question him.

"I'm so glad you asked! Yes, I am the demon lord of the land below. The place you look down apon. The land called the Surface to your people." He says with pride_. 'He said demon... He's... A demon too? No way, they can't possibly exist, can they?'_

His smile fades to a frown when he focases back to me once again. "Child, why thr frightened face? Do you fear me?" He asks, posture returning to normal.

"No. Not at all." I quickly snap at him_. 'Why is he here?'_

"Then why don't you tell me your name now?" He asks once again.

Again, I hesitate...

"Dark Link..." I finally tell him.

"Ah, Dark-Link you say? Has a funny ring to it, yes..." He over thinks this. "It's quite strange... What's the meaning behind it?" He seems interested in me.

"There is no meaning." I lie.

"Mhmm... I see..." He does not seem convinced.

"Well, Dark Link... I have a purposal for you." He tells me, suddenly cheering up.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"Now, now. Don't rush into it. I warn you, it may take some thinking through." This Ghirahim guy tries to scare me. Realizing that I don't care, he continues.

"Return to the Surface with me. There is a favor I must ask of you there." He tells me.

_ 'Return to the surface? I can't, I have no way of getting back. Actually, I don't even know how to get there... And with him? He looks very... I don't even know... With everything he's told me just now... Its all... I don't even know!' _I scan his apperance, and the creep looks pleased about it. _'What could he possibly want from me? And why on the surface?_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Thunderhead

Author's Note:

Sorry for not writing for awhile... Since summer vacation has started not too long ago here I seem to be very busy lately. I have stuff I have to do almost every day now, and my summer will only get busier. Even though the summer rush has begun I will not forget about the fanfiction, and I will try my best to update as much as possible.

On another note, a few days ago I had to compleatly clear my computer due to infection. All documents and stuff are now gone. Saying that, all the files for the chapters before this one are gone, and I will most likely not be fixing any mistakes or typo's in previous chapters because of this.

Anyways,

...

_**Vio's PoV:**_

As time passes, we all are realizing how utterly useless hiding is truely becoming. Hiding like this is doing nothing to help bring us back to normal. What will help our situation is if we can find this other Link.

Dispite Blues complaint of not going, we all rush outside and into the rain_. 'I have a good idea of where he might have gone...'_

First, Green, Blue, Red and Zelda all run around Skyloft in search of him, eventhough Blue clearly said he left. They had an idea that he must have just came back to the island after a good fly around, but I feel differently.

_ 'He's gone off to find out how to break the curse on his own..' _I state to myself_. 'Which means, even though we were clearly told not to return, he has gone to the surface.'_

I pace around the plaza. _'How would he even get there? Last time, Link had been thrown towards it and ended up in some sort of crash landing...Wait... now that I think of it, none of us have the injeries from the fall_...' I become off track.

_ 'Never mind that,' _I shake my head_. 'I need to focas...'_

It's pouring rain, and the Loftwing may already be in use but I call on it anyway. Still on Skyloft, the crimson bird lands beside me on the land. As I go to climb on, he shakes his feathers, water flies everywhere_. 'That was gross...'_

...

Flying in the rain is harder than you would think. It has been raining a lot lately, but I'm actually starting to get used to having water fly in my face.

I search around the sky for Shadow, just in case he landed on an island insted of where I fear he has gone. I even search it twice, but absaloutly zero signs of him.

After checking around the colourfull place, Fun Fun Island, I give up searhing the sky and decide to return to Skyloft and tell the others where I believe Shadow has gone.

As we're flying, I notice the loftwing has gone uneasy. He starts crying out then suddenly begins violently shaking. I look behind and see some sort of creature latched on to his leg, pulling on him.

After a lot of fighting, the creature unlatches itself from the Loftwing's leg. My relief turns to horror as it comes back, locking onto the bird's wing, and yanking us towards the Thunder Head.

...

I'm quite frightened and I have no clue what to do. Nobody has ever came out of here alive, and I think my bird is hurt. He crashes on a island pretty far from where we came in, to try and advoid that monterous being. It's kinda dark and hard to see things far away. My loftwing breaths heavliy, and rests on the ground.

Taking a look around, I see that here is a path to another island, but this one has a structure on it, with a very small enterance.

I can't even help my loftwing, I came so unprepaired. If I get outta here then I'm going to ask the Headmaster to make bringing an emergency kit out flying a new rule.

"So, you found me first, eh?" Someone behind me asks. I turn around, and standing there is Shadow. '_Why is he in here?'_

I don't respond, I just stand up.

"I'm actually glad it was you who found me. I was just about to go find you..." He tells me.

"Find me?" I repeat.

"Listen up..." He tells me, walking in closer. "So the thing is... I know how to return us to normal." My face brightens up at that.

"Really? You seriously know?!" I ask him, to be sure.

He looks me straight in the eye and says,"But I need your help."

"My help? What about the other Link's-"

"No." He quickly cuts me off. "I can't stand them! And I only need one." He seems pretty angry with the other Links.

"You know that they are looking for you, Shadow?" I tell him.

He looked like he was about to freak. Insted of yelling, he attempts to calmly say, "Don't... call me that." I'm so confused.

"Now, now, Dark Link, be nice to your little friend!" A different voice speaks out. I look to my left and there is what I assume is a man... A very strange looking man_... 'Okay, now I'm confused... I've never seen him in Skyloft in my life!'_

"Your the Violet Link..." The strange man states. "I'll cut the introduction short. You may call me Ghirahim. Come, both of you! We have a lot of planning! And, Violet, I'll explain on the way!" He tells me. _'What is going on?! And who the hell is that guy?'_


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Plan

Author:

I'm sorry for not writing for long time... I will try to pick up the pace...

_**Shadow's PoV**_

I dismont the Loftwing & land on the island along with Ghirahim. I'm suprised, I've never even considered getting into the thunderhead before, but now that I'm in, I'm curious of why we had to go here.

"Ah, Dark Link, just take a look around!" Ghirahim says, strutting around on the island. "Before we return to the lands below, we need one more little thing from the sky!" He tells me.

"And what is that?" I ask him.

"Wow, your impacient." Ghirahim tells me. "Well, anyway... Do you remember how I had rambled on about the spirit maiden?"

How could I forget? He took the way here as an opertunity to explain his situation with his Master. Ghirahim says he is a lord but yet still has a Master. I wanted to know more about him but I feel as if Ghirahim would be beyond pleased about talking about himself. Ghirahim requires the Spirit Maiden's soul in order to revive his Master and create a powerful world.

"Yes, I remember..." I tell him.

Ghirhim takes a minuite before continuing.

"Are you positive that you are not like the other Link's?" Ghirahim asks me.

I hesitate before answering. "I don't care for them..."

"Your lying." He states.

"Your wrong." I inform him.

"Oh really? And as for your friend-"

"No." I interupt Ghirahim. "Zelda... If she is the Spirit Maiden like you had said before, then..." I hesitate, "Then I am willing to sacrifice her..." I tell Ghirahim.

"Listen... Dark Link..." Ghirahim walks closer to me. "If you do not wish to help me revive my Master then you are free to go on and prance around Skyloft, but if you do agree to return to the surface then I'm afraid you will be stuck under my control until your task is done. Do you understand?" He asks me, slightly nodding his head.

I nod my head back, telling him I'm prepared.

I'm not agreeing for nothing, either. What Ghirahim has told me was as soon as his Master is revived, I will get to rule some of the lands down on the surface. I will get to be the leader of the surface. Me! Dark Link! There will be no more hiding from people. No more staying locked up in a room. And I wouldnt have to worry about standing out from the others, because, honestly, who cares what you look like when you are ruleing the world?! Haha, I sure don't!

_ 'If only one life sacraficed is needed to make this happen then I will go through with taking her life, no matter how much I care for her.'_

No-

What am I thinking? I don't care for her, Link does. I may look like Link, sound like Link, and even be apart of Link, but Link and I don't share every similarity. If he couldnt even make me look like his normal self then why should I have his normal feelings? I don't.

I snap out of deep thought and notice Ghirahim pushing some sort of lever, causing the bridge to a building to turn, making the exit unreachable.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"To the Goddess and the humans, this is a sacred spot... To me, this place means nothing at all. No- less than nothing." He tells me, in between breaths.

He walks over to a square like stone and hits one of the stones in it, making the colours change from blue to green. Then he repeats the same process.

After he seems pleased with his work, he takes a seat on the lever itself, silently. Tired of standing, I sit on the ground by the square-like figure. After while, he finally breaks the silence.

"Dark Link, what is your opinion on the Goddess?" He asks me.

I think for awhile. "I don't know..." I answer him.

"Hm..." He says, taking a moment to his thoughts. "Do you agree with what she has done so far?" Ghriahim continues asking questions.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him, confused. I know about the story of her, but I never thought to have an opinion on it.

"Well, for starters, she forced the humans to live in the sky on that chunk of land. Had she felt you humans would not be strong enough to live on the surface below?"

"There are monsters and such below. I have seen myself!" I snap at him.

"Yes, there are. But what is patheitc is that there are other things down there like small birds, insects, kikwi, fish... Just a whole lot of weaklings... And the Goddess had thought to protect the humans. Clearly, if those other races had survived what you might had thought was the impossible, then truely how weak are humans? Or how weak did the Goddess _think_ the humans are?"

I am shocked. I have never thought of it that way. Why did the goddess put us in the sky when there are the other things that could have actually needed protecting? We had the skill and weapons, and of course a few would perish, but us humans are strong enough to fight a war!

The more I think about it the more I become angered. _'The Goddess has tricked us into believeing we need protecting. She thinks we are weak. And no human has picked this up?'_

"Dark Link, do not get caught up in thought so easily, especially on a topic as horrid as the Goddess." He instructs me. I try to clear my mind for now, but it doesn't seem to work.

"The black tornado..." He breaks the short silence. I look up at him.

"That was my first attempt on getting the spirit maiden, but it has ended in disaster." He looks away from me.

"I had brought you down to the surface insted of her, and I do apoligize for that... At least now we have met on good terms." Ghirahim tells me_. 'What does he mean by met on good terms?'_

"Do you remember how I said we needed one more thing from the sky, Dark Link?" He asks me.

"Yes, I remember." I tell him.

"I was not referring to your little friend... No, I have changed my mind."

"Then what do you need?" I ask him.

"Well, I advise that you take no offence but... We need another you." He informs me.

Im about to speak but he interupts. "I know, I know, three is a crowd... But it would make things a lot easier with more of us. I will still have you as ruler to a land, and have him of another, and _if_ you find the cure to this curse of your then Link shall have both to rule. You get along with yourself, right? Then it should be best if u explain it to yourself."

"But why do we need another? What is this for?" I ask Ghirahim. "And besides, I don't get along with some of them very well..."

"Here was my plan; insted of forcing the spirit maiden to come to the surface, we shall lure her there. Link is her best friend, just ask her to come. Not directly say why, just make it in a more comftorable manner. And while you are helping me, the other one can get the maiden to follow along with our plan."

"... That does actually seem like a good plan..." I agree. "But it will be hard to manipulate them both into thinking like us." I tell him.

"And thats why you are going to do it!" Ghirahim tell me.

"Why do I have to?" I ask.

Suddenly, I see a flash of red in the corner of my eye and I turn my head to see whats going on.

I turn back to Ghirahim but he seems to vanish in what seems like a second. I quickly scan the area and see him hidden behind one of the stone pillers, flapping his hand at me to go. '_What?'_

My attenchion turns back over.

What I see is my loftwing gasping for air and the Violet Link awkwardly looking around, scared, if anything.

_'If any Link were to follow our plan, I would want it to be Vio. I can not stand the others, and Vio has the smarts more than any other Link.'_

"So, you found me first, eh?" I say, walking up to him.

Vio stands up from his loftwings side, suprise to see me.

"Im actually glad it was you who found me. I was just about to go find you..." I tell him.

"Find me?" He repeats.

"Listen up," I instruct him, walking in closer. "So the thing is... I know how to return us to normal." I lie. His face brightens up with excitment. _'That should get him to follow along...'_

"Really? You seriosly know?!" He asks.

I stare him straight in the eye and say, "But I need your help." Not giving him a direct answer.

"My help? What about the other Link's-"

"No." I am quick to cut off his sentence. "I can't stand them. And I only need one." I try to inform him.

He is silent for a moment before changing the topic. "You know they are looking for you, Shadow."

_** 'Shadow...'**_

"Don't-"

_ 'I can't get mad at him, I need him to go along with us...'_

"...Call me that..." I tell him.

"Now, now, Dark Link, be nice to your friend!" Ghirahim says, walking into the sceen. "Your the Violet Link..." He states.

"I'll cut my introduction short," Ghirahim seems very disapointed, "You may call me Ghirahim." He states. "Come, both of you. we have a lot of planning! And, Violet, I'll explain on the way!" He tells him.

"Where are we going now?" I ask Ghirahim.

"We need little more in the sky, for now. Let's drop down and take a visit to the surface. I'll bet your both dying to go back!" He says, pleased with himself.

"Hmm... Alright." I agree.

Vio seems unsure,"But we arn't suppose to return until-"

"it is fine, Sky Child! Relax, your fine! Perhaps you need a longer introduction to me?" He states, twirling around to face him, happily. "If you would prefer, you may call me Lord Ghirahim. The surface is my land, and can be your too if you wish to follow me. Once we return, nothing will be there to hurt you, no monsters, nothing." He stops to think for a second. "Well, the monsters will still be there but they are my controll. They will only attack if they wish for death. I hope I've make it clear." Ghirahim says_. 'That was quite a... diffrent intoduction than what I got...'_

"Anyway, off we go!" Ghirahim says, walking to the cliff of the island. We follow.


End file.
